They Didn't Leave
by CrazyCattxx
Summary: Heather Morris and Naya Rivera find themselves becoming very important to someone who needs them to stay.  sorry, crappy summary. M for language and suicidal attempts. Reviews are very very welcomed! :D i own nothing. All mistakes are mine.
1. PART 1 Chapter 1

_**PART 1**_

CHAPTER ONE - Ariana's POV

Why was i even still alive? i shouldn't have been here! Being hooked up on all those monitors, lying in a hospital bed and gown. I was being fed all these pills, which i pretend to actually take. Sitting there day by day with my arms crossed, legs extended on the bed, the look of hate all over my face, the vibe of hatred just radiating from my body. Mad at the world…mad at myself. All i would hear all day was the sound of feet up and down the corridor outside my room, the pushing and pulling of beds, monitors and tables, even the occasional freak out by another patient in this so called psych ward was heard.

I had tried to escape various times, each time failing much to my disappointment. Once i made it as far as the end of the drive way in the front parking lot, until Puck (a guard i got to know very well) came and effortlessly chucked my over his shoulder and carried me back inside. I didn't even try to fight him off, i just kinda, hung there. Hell, i even tried to kill myself a few times in my room too, sometimes id fake it just for a laugh at the freak outs, other times were real, i was nuts (or so they thought). In the time i was there, i went through six shrinks until two people finally … stayed. All except the two had left, my friends and family tried to help, then they stopped helping and just showed up, then eventually they just stopped showing.

Normally i would have been able to roam the wards, secretly prank a few people, the really crazy ones were the best people to pull a few over on, Best. Reaction. Ever. However, two days prior to my newest visitors i tried to kill myself, i had saved up every pill from everyday (the ones the nurses thought i was taking) for about 2 months and once i had my daily lunch i grabbed my water and downed all the pills. Unfortunately, just as i was going into sleepy mode, i had doctors and nurses fixing me up and making me … ugh… i guess, functioning again? i wouldn't call it 'alive' 'cause i didn't feel alive, i felt like the living dead. Quite obviously nobody got the picture that i didn't want to be alive anymore, i didn't want my decaying heart to continue its beating.

I heard a knock on the door and one of my nurses walked in, Dianna, she was my favorite, i think she knew it too, even though everyone knew how much they annoyed me, i think Dianna just knew that i felt something towards her, nothing romantic or anything, i just felt safer around her, and she never really gave up, much the opposite of everyone else there, except for Puck, that wall with raccoons tail on its head was a pretty cool fellow. "Hey Ari," Dianna came and sat on the side of my bed and lent over my legs so she could look at me, she already knew i wouldn't make that effort. "You have two new visitors, you've never met them, but I'm sure you will be pleased by them anyway, so i want you to play nice okay?" She pointed her index finger into my lower thigh in a playful manner. "That means, no pranks, no trying to kill yourself around them, fake or not. Also at least to try to acknowledge them, they are nice girls, i really do think you will want them around." She waited a few seconds for me to respond, but i didn't, of course. "Hey! Promise? at least just promise me Ari?" She knew that i trusted her, so obviously these girls arnt too bad, after all, Di never usually brought up my guests, let alone gave me her version of a pep talk, so i figure they have to be worth something. "Whatever" i replied, waving my hand. I still hadn't moved my head towards the door, just kept my sport on the wall in front of me, arms still folded over my chest and legs ceasing to budge.

I began to hear Dianna's footsteps retreat towards the door and made out what she had said to the girls at the door before leaving, "there are two chairs in there for you, just pull them up wherever. I got her word on not playing anything stupid, but good luck, its hard for her to open, Puck and i are the only ones she trusts, not that she would admit it, and she wont even open up to us, so, good luck i guess…" It took a couple of seconds to hear two sets of footsteps get louder as they reached the side of my bed. I still refused to look up, or move, or acknowledge, but i figure ill hear them out, just because they were sent by Dianna. "Uhm, hey, Ariana, mind if we take a seat?" It wasn't hard to hear the shakiness in her voice, the fear. "Whatevs." They both took a seat and adjusted themselves to get comfortable. Her voice sounded familiar, but i couldn't place it, i felt like i knew it so very well, but every face that popped into my head, i ruled out. I moved my left arm out of its fold to find the television remote, I herd them shift in their seats, seeing the scars and fresh wounds on my wrist as i extend my arm, reveling to them that i wasn't just everyday screwed up, i was damaged goods. Glee was about to start, it was the only thing i could stand, aside from Dianna, Puck and Brittana, everything and everyone else was just… shit, waste of time and effort. "Well, you have ten minute to try and fix me, because after that, my program is about to start and i don't like interruptions, i don't care what you do or where you go during, just don't interrupt." Still not able to will myself to meet their eyes. "Your ten minutes begins now, proceed." I wasn't trying to be a bitch or anything, I'm sure they were nice girls, i just didn't intend on getting friendly only to be let down again, so everyday i added a brick to my wall and it was close to being ten bricks thick and ten bricks high. "Uhm…Ugh…ok…so, uhm, what show are you gonna watch?" I could tell it was the other girl talking this time, her voice less raspy. "And why does it matter?" The chick with the raspy voice began this time, "well, we might have something in common?" I snicker, unintentionally of course, it was just a habit to shield myself from all sorts of good company in fear of becoming attached. "Times up." It really, really wasn't but i just didn't want to get myself near the line of trust. Particularly after hearing their wincing at the cuts and scars from scratches up my arm as i pushed up my sleeves. We sat their in silence, they didn't leave, they didn't leave me.

My room was free of small talk and the only sound that filled the air were the stupid ads that the TV felt they needed to play…even making Glee five minutes late. The show began and i was immediately sucked in to the world i wish i knew. Before i could truly lose myself in the five seconds of aired time, i herd the two gasp and they even let out a little giggle. "Something funny?" I kept my eyes focused on the TV, just waiting for the show to really start. "Oh uhm, actually…" Raspy started but the other chica continued, "you might, ugh, wanna see who is sitting in your room…" I could sense the happiness and relief in both their voices, they actually sounded lighter, yep, i have that effect on people. Make them feel like they suck. I was confused, and a little annoyed to be honest, but i thought back to Dianna, i trust her and Puck wouldn't let the weirdo's near me, so i slowly began to turn my head but kept my eyes down, i was actually feeling a little scared. The girls were standing by now, my eyes met their feet first. One in Nike trainers and the other in Converse high tops, i swallowed and slowly lifted my gaze up their legs. The girl in Converse wore red skinny's, the girl in the trainers legs were bare, pale white and endless, or well ended in short shorts. My eyes grazed further up, i found olive skinned arms that finished in the red jean pockets, her top half covered in a white tank top. The pale girl had a lose fitting dark green shirt with a vintage print of a tree on it, very ugh, hippy like i guess? "You know, our eyes a little further up my dear?" I could tell it was the pale girl talking, closed my eyes for a few seconds before meeting their faces. My eyes flickered between theirs, i was shocked, freaking out, confused. They seemed to be waiting, expectantly for something, my reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 - Ariana's POV

Luckily, my face of hate was pretty much painted on my face, because i wasn't about to let them see my vulnerability. I kept focus, pretending to shove it off, but, i couldn't, in my head i was being pathetic and weak, but i didn't know what to expect before i met their faces, i was scared before that final glance, then i went into defense mode. I didn't know why, but Heather Morris and Naya Rivera, were standing beside me…on both sides actually, on my right, they were in the flesh, on my left they were on my TV. I let my eyes look over to the Tv before finding their faces again. I swallowed, frowned and looked down at my hands before ending the silence. "What are you doing here?" obviously they were not expecting that reaction, they kept looking sideways at each other then back at me, then at each other before Naya answered, "We, ugh, came to talk i guess?" I snickered, again by accident… ok a little by accident, "Wow…" I guess they felt a little sense of hope wash over them because they let a small smirk go until i opened my mouth and made them feel like shit again. "Explains so fucking much now doesn't it? Everyone else fucking gave up, obviously I'm closer to the end then i thought, your their last resort, hows it feel? huh? Did you just come here to try and save me, try and fix me, feel sorry for me, make me feel better that at least someone pity's me? Well ya know what? i don't fucking want it, if thats all your here to do, just get the fuck out and while your leaving, just know I'm not gonna be sad that yet another person has walked in and out that door only to never see me again. Whatever, just, whatever. By the way when you leave, tell Dianna i want her." I was close to tears, i wanted them to stay, i wanted them to save me, but i couldn't bring myself to let them in, they're famous people for god sake! they make hospital appearances and probably get paid for it, they don't really care, but i wanted them to, so bad! I looked back to my Tv and turned it off, i was close to tears, i just made them feel worthless, but it still made me feel so pathetic, did i really hate people that much? yes, yes i did, and thats what i did, i didn't let anyone try and get a glimpse at myself.

I kept my eyes forward, using the peripheral vision to see what they were doing, at least by doing that my concentration was on them and not on the tears that were welling in my eyes, the very tears i was forcing back. I saw them move, but it wasn't away, in fact it was closer, and it wasn't on the chairs they were using before, Heather sat at the foot of my bed on the right side and made herself comfortable and Naya on the left, my feet in between. I wasn't sure if i wanted the closeness yet, so i pulled my feet up and pulled them loosely into myself. They exhaled when i distant myself from them. They didn't say anything, they just sat there. Three hours went by and Puck walked in, "Ugh, ladies its like an hour past visiting hours, should i tell Di whats up or what? i really should kick you guys out, but Ari here is my little buddy and considering she hasn't done anything stupid yet…right Ari?" His eyebrow raised in my direction, and i shot him a little devil smile, "i might let you guys stay a little longer…" he continued. "Actually Puck we should get going, we don't wanna get you or Ariana into trouble, and no nothing stupid has happened, however if Dianna is still here, id love a word" Heather didn't like using the word stupid, or so it sounded, it made her sound uncomfortable. "Sure thing, Blondie." Puck left to get Dianna and Heather looked expectantly towards Naya and they both adjusted their eyes on me, they needed to say something, but by the looks of frustration on their faces, they didn't know what to say. "Naya and I would like to talk to Dianna, hopefully sort something out here, but, we will be seeing you tomorrow, from eleven am, till whenever someone removes us. Im really hoping we can get to know you tomorrow Ariana." Heather placed a hand on my knee and Naya reached for the bottom of my leg, i flinched at their touch and drew my legs in closer to my chest so i resembled an anorexic ball of ripped and scratched human flesh.

Heathers POV

We couldn't believe what we just witnessed, usually we light up a room, as selfish as that sounds, but it was just a shock to see that Ariana didn't even so much as give a tiny reaction. It was actually refreshing, even though the pure hatred that was just emitting from her. Naya and i thought for a second we had her when she flicked her eyes between us and the TV but then she went and flipped out, like the thought of having someone there scared her. Like she felt intruded upon, i could feel her walls slowly falling, particularly when those few times occurred, a single tear would just fall from her face and into her lap. Sometimes it was a couple of tears, sometimes just that single one. It seemed as though she was mentally, physically and emotionally killing herself, but unintentionally. Ariana wanted to seem in control of herself, but i just cant help but think that she actually has no control over herself, that she cant make those tiny changes in oder to make that step, although something is telling me she has tried and fought with herself to change, but lost the internal war only to end up losing to a mental blood bath that took a toll on her in every way possible.

When Ari let lose for those few seconds, saying that everyone leaves, i could feel Naya tense up, she's been there, she has had people give up on her, leave her. I wish i could have just held her and Ariana. Naya and i were heading back to my house, we were in my car and i let my hand free of the steering wheel and let it fall to Naya's thigh, "You okay?" I could see the emotion forming on Naya's face before she spoke, "She's just…so, broken" Naya was confused and frustrated, she had been there, not in that state but she was depressed for while after losing her family because she told them the truth. They had tried at first but then gave up, its been four years, almost five and still nothing from her family, she was a lesbian, committed to Heather, she even tried to change to get back in with her family, but just gave up the fight, so tired of fighting, so tired of being fake. She was a grown woman, capable. Im not sure what she was going through during the year before we met, once Glee had started, she let herself go a little, she had a new family now and her families, families love her too. At least she had one true family member left, her uncle.

"You wanna talk about it babe?" I wished i could have just scooped her up in my arms but i was driving and her eyes had that glaze over them. At least i knew what she would be doing for a few hours that night, luckily the following day was saturday, she could rest up before our visit to Ariana. "I don't know what to say, i mean I've kind of been there but, what derailed her in the first place? why cant she just slowly come back? i feel like i need to know so much, i feel like she is dependent upon me, upon us. I just wish i could make it all go away for her, its not right…" I sighed, she was racing over so questions in her head, i could tell that wasn't going to let this go, that Ariana was just gonna be another kid to her, she was gonna mean a lot to Naya, and myself for that matter. This kid is thirteen years old, and already has a story, a past, her present wasn't much and her future was very, very uncertain. "I cant just leave her Nay, like i don't know what it is, but your right, she has no one, she is just a kid, and … I'm trying to comprehend it i guess, such an extreme situation for such a young girl, nobody should ever have to go through that." my heart ached for both Naya and Ari, Naya because i loved her, Ari because she needs someone and i cant even think about turning away from her.

We arrived at my house, i got out straight away and walked up to the door, Naya was slowly in toe. I unlocked the door and began to walk in, but she didn't follow, she just stood there, her hands in her back pockets, looking at the ground. "You comin?" i asked. "Ugh, i think i might go to the track for a bit, ill txt you when i get there." Nay seemed dazed, racing was her thing, she needed it, like i needed dance. By the time she finished i was down in front of her, i knew she could sense the worry i had over her. Thats probably why she said she would text me. Her right arm pulled me gently in at the waist as she reached up and kissed me tenderly, it wasn't long but it was soft and caring, "Night honey." I didn't have the best feeling as she left, her hot pink, done up Toyota Supra being ripped up the street towards her Uncles track.

Once i wondered into my house, i found my self changing into a pair of sweats and a tank top, and heading for my dance studio in the back yard. Obviously i needed to clear my head too, its ten PM and I'm blearing hip hop beats and moving my body at an extreme rate.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 - Naya's POV

Ariana really tripped me out that day, It had been so long since I've been that scared for someone. I know what its like though, to have the ones you love give up on you. Hearing her tonight just brought back all the things i thought and hoped i had forgotten. I was on probably my fifth lap of the track when i zoned out.

***FLASHBACK ***"GET OUT NAYA! JUST LEAVE! You are no longer apart of this family." the words were spat from my mothers mouth. "BUT MOM!" i cried, tears i didn't know i even had, there were that many. "NO NAYA! You have an hour to pack your things and then your gone." My mother wasn't even batting an eyelid. I had never seen her so mad and forceful. I didn't and couldn't understand why it was happening that way. "…mommy…" i whispered in between sniffles, my voice even cracking and wincing at the situation at hand, the look in my mothers eyes. I was petrified in that moment." ***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Shit!" I quickly gained control of my car just before running into the fence, i had managed to slide the car using the hand break so it was parallel to the fence and bring her to a stop. I sighed, "Great time for a fucking flashback…" I drove her into the garage, my Uncle's garage. I got out of the car and slammed the door, leaning up against it i crossed my arms over my chest, and willed back the tears, i needed to regain my posure, but Heather was usually the one who did that. "I thought i heard tires on my track." A middle aged spanish man appeared from an office door behind me, i turned and closed half the distance between us, him closing the other half. "Hey Henry." Henry, or Uncle Henry as i used to call him, i still do but only when the situation calls for it. My uncle was the only person of my entire family who didn't reject me, in fact he heard what happened and drove to my parents house and basically let them have it. He then came out to California and found me, he lost all contact with everyone just like i did, except his was by choice. Henry moved his track closer to our houses, considering his track was out near Vegas, it was a drastic move, but he did it, for me. We had always been close growing up, but when all the crap went down, he became like my father but like my best friend as well. Wrapping his arms around me, he said, "Didn't expect to see you here kid?" "Yeah, i just …needed to ugh, clear my head i guess." i tried to sound stronger than what i felt at the time, he wasn't buying it but he wasn't giving in either. "Ahh i see, well, you've got a set of keys to this place, lock her up when you're done. Im outta here, night kiddo." he took a step and turned back, "And no parties." he pointed with a playful squint in his eyes and a wink. He made me giggle so i guess he felt somewhat accomplished in that moment. Once he reached the door he turned back again, "The reason your here, its not Heather is it?" I was kind of shocked he said that, he loved the girl. "No Uncle Henry, she is perfect as always." rolling my eyes with a smirk he nodded and continued on his way.

I stayed at the track in the garage and worked on my car a little, eventually i got sick of being alone and i was too scared my mind would revisit my past again. I decided to call Heather, i drove over to her house and picked her up and she stayed at my house that night. "Thanks for staying HeMo." I said as i cuddled into her side on my bed. I knew the glee kids were my family, but Heather just had that thing. Her touch calmed me down, her scent intoxicated me, her voice made me listen. She didn't say anything back, she just kissed my forehead and we fell asleep. I woke up that night, sweating and struggling to gain control of my breathing, i shifted my legs from around her so that i was sitting on the edge of the bed. Just as i was to get up for a glass of water, i felt arms around me, they were tender and soft but, guarding at the same time, safe. We had only been asleep for an hour, i crawled back into bed, this time HeMo was holding me. Once i knew she was asleep i slowly and quietly crept out of bed and down to my garage. On one side was my baby, she was clean and perfect. So i went over to the far side of the garage to where my tool bench was, and beside that was my old Pontiac GTO under a big sheet. Right now, she was drivable but still needed some work, i know what i want to do with finished product, and considering Heather was here, and this was her dream car, i made sure to lock the door, so when she did wake up because i wasn't there, she knew where i would be and i didn't want her to see what i was working on.

About two hours in, making it approximately three AM, i heard a light knock on the door, "Babe?" Crap. Crap. Crap. I needed to cover the car up quickly and put a few things away. I needed to make it look like i was working on my car, i was running around the room so fast that i was falling over loose objects, the sounds of crashing tools were probably heard down the fucking street. "Shit! Heather you scared me!" by this time i was all packed up on my GTO and i popped the hood to my Supra and went over to unlock and open the door for her. "Sorry babe." Heather kissed my cheek, she was too cheery for three o'clock in the morning, but i didn't mind, she was always refreshing. "What are doing?" she asked and looked around the room a little puzzled, obviously in that minor rush i forgot to pick up the fallen tools, the place looked almost trashed. I turned around, not answering her and walked back over to my supra, actually looking under the hood this time. I figure i might start to clean some stuff, do the oil and check the water and all that. I felt arms snake their way around my waist from behind and the light touch of her lips on my shoulder. "Still buggin ya huh?" Just like i had guessed, i was instantantly calmer under her touch. "Yeah…" My breath was beginning to get short, thanks HeMo, all. your. fault. "I couldn't sleep, i close my eyes and … well i thought id come down and clean her up a little." I didn't even have to say it and she knew, "Naya, its ok to be worked up over it, its not as if it was a minor point in your life, in fact it still isn't minor! Its normal for you to be this way, particularly after meeting Ariana tonight…" I sighed, "Lets go to bed, i plan on making it our day before we get to the hospital tomorrow." Her lips were just rest on my shoulder and i felt a smile on her lips, which then in turn made me smile. I grabbed her hand from my waist and led her back to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 - Ariana's POV

I didn't sleep that night, in my head i was just running over questions and theories as to way THE Heather Morris and THE Naya Rivera visited me in a freaking' psych ward. I didn't know if i was excited or confused or angry about it all, I'm sure them visiting isn't going to be a regular occurrence. Dianna knocked on my door and entered my room which brought me out of deep thought. She was doing her daily thing, making sure i took my medicine, giving me my shots (both because i wouldn't take the pills unless i was saving them for round two of attempted OD), checking out my wounds and giving my body a once over incase i took a something very sharp, very hard. "And how is my favorite patient this morning?" She asked as she was busying herself around my room. "I'm ok…" I said blankly while i lazily watched her do the usual routine. "You wanna tell me what last night was about?" i asked, she didn't seem totally shocked at my question, she was probably expecting it. "What about it?" she chanced a glance my way and saw my eyebrow lifted, she sighed and rolled her eyes with a smile and took at seat on the right side of my bed, in line with my torso. "Okay…" She got herself comfortable and i waited patiently for her to begin. "Well, as you know, and I'm not being mean or anything but you know it as well as anyone here that you haven't exactly made much progress over the past two months of being here, and your attempts and self-harming have become more frequent. Oh did i mention your pranks have too?" Dianna gave me a look that made me drop my head and avoid her gaze. "Well its not that you cant be helped or refuse to, its just your walls are too strong so its just gonna take more, considering you only trust Puck and myself, and nobody else has decided to bother, i thought i would bring in two of my friends. See, i live with Lea Michele, you know, Rachel Berry?" She could tell my listening became more intense because i began to stop blinking, probably stopped breathing every now and again too. "Well because Lea and i are close, I'm close with her work friends too. I know Naya has been through something similar, and i know Heather and Naya are package deal, as are Santana and Brittany, right? I knew you were interested in the show, which gave me the idea in the first place, over time, i began to notice that whenever Brittany and Santana came on the screen, something came over you so, that in turn gave me the idea to bring them in, and they agreed whole heartedly." By this stage i was shocked and couldn't bring myself to say anything, i was also extremely confused. I looked away from Dianna to focus my eyes towards the door, trying to soak everything in. Dianna saw this and began again while placing a hand over the side of the bed so she was leaning over me side on, but facing me, "You trust me, you don't have to say it but Puck and I can feel it. So trust us when we say that these girls are different from the shrinks, they don't get paid for this, they are doing it because Naya has been there and Heather has been glued to her side ever since they met. And you know Puck wouldn't let anyone near you unless he knows that it is ok." I felt my eyes soften, i still had nothing to say. "I can talk to them if you like?" I hesitated for a second as i gave a quick thought to what she was asking, "No, no its okay, i can handle it." I know i didn't sound convincing, but Di left it alone, "Good, because the girls are gonna…oh speak of the devils."


	5. PART 2 Chapter 1

_**PART 2**_

CHAPTER 1 - Heather's POV

It had been around four months since Naya and I began to see Ariana, she had been making progress with us. The first sign of a step in the right direction was about a month into our visits.

***FLASHBACK*** Naya and I walked into Ariana's room to find Dianna trying to break down the bathroom door, the door hadn't always been their, only since they started to put some trust back into Ari. Naya and I arrived at Ariana's room to find it empty, we stood in the door way and found puck running up to us from the entrance of the hospital, he called to us as he ran past "Come! Now!" Naya and i shared a quick glance before we realized something wasn't really, really wasn't right. We followed Puck to the staff dorms. We made it to a room that had Dianna's name written on the door. He ran in and grabbed Dianna and pulled her away. She looked defeated, her eyes were red, puffy and erupting with tears. She was yelling and punching at a closed door. Puck picked her up from behind, locking her arms and took her away from the door while she was thrashing. Naya and i stayed just inside the door in shock, "Guys, she needs you." Puck looked at us and motioned towards the door with his head not freeing D from his grasp, his eyes were big and in a panic. We got to the door as fast as we could, "Ari, its Heather, open the door please." Naya was already in the middle of trying to pick the lock. "Ari, if this is a prank, its not funny!" I called again, Naya looked up at me and nodded, indicating that its unlocked. We both went to open it but there was something behind it, stoping it. We pushed with all we had, neither of us knowing the strength we actually had, all adrenaline aside. After seconds of pushing, it didn't take much, between our two bodies that were by then purely fueled by adrenaline. We opened the door to a sight we wish we didn't have to face. We rushed in the Naya closed the door over the second she realized what was happening. "Puck get Di out of here now!" he did as he was told, by this time I was kneeling in a full bathtub. The water was red, and almost completely full of ice. I looked to Ariana, who was is nothing but her bra and underwear, that were now stained a light red and drenched, along with her body. She just sat in the ice water, tears running down her face, she wasn't motionless, her hand was still holding that razor, that was still mindlessly slicing her skin. It was as if she wasn't there, there was this glaze over her eyes, not evening blinking at the pain she was inflicting on herself. The tears fell silently, the blood flowed freely. I tried to grab the razor after my talking to her was failing. Once she felt my steady hands on her wrist trying to free her tight gripped around the sharp object, she immediately reacted, complete defense mode and went to attack me. Thankfully Naya, by this time had gotten in behind Ari and grabbed her just in time. She began to thrash around, yelling to let go, that she's had enough, that she doesn't want to anymore, that it hurts. Naya and I just held on until she gave in and stopped and passed out. A day later, we went back to see Ariana, she was in her room again, on her bed, snuggling into Dianna, her head under her chin. Naya and i got to the side of the bed, as soon as Ari noticed it was us, she let go of D and wrapped her two arms around Naya and me, pulling us down into a hug and she just, cried.* **END OF FLASHBACK.***

"Do you think she will go for it?" Naya asked me, her voice was shakey and her hand squeezing mine. She hadnt been nervous around Ariana in a while, i could understand why though, i was feeling the exact some way. "I really don't know, but remember, right now it just to see if she would go for it, just an idea okay?" We walked down the halls of the all too familiar ward down to Ari's room. She has been pretty good since that incident three months ago. Dianna has told us she is making progress, according to the reports anyway, but considering how much Dianna truely cared for her, she meant it. "Who does the talking?" Naya asked again. "Whoever starts first i guess? if you feel a certain time when its right, then go for it and same for me, but we shouldnt rush it." We made it to Ari's door and peeked inside before knocking. Naya leant against the door frame and i had my arm around her waist, we just stood watching Ari, she was...laughing. Watching glee on the TV in front of her, we didnt catch what exactly she was laughing at, but she was laughing. "You guys can come in ya know?" Ari said keeping her eyes on the TV and her beautiful smile planted firmly on her face. We giggled a little and walked in and sat either side of her, all three of us engorssed in the show. Once it was over, she flicked the television off and rested her head on my shoulder whilst grabbing Naya's hand and began to play with her fingers. She was content, finally comfortable with her surroundings, the people who cared for her, she cared back.

After a good fifteen minutes of sitting in comfortable silence she began, "So i asked D if i was feeling better, and she said that i was beautiful and that she was proud of me, do you know what that means? 'Cause she didnt say anything after that, she got paged and had to leave." I guess now would be a good time to bring it up eh? "Well, i think that means that the progess you have made is amazing, that you are feeling better, on paper. But, what do you think? How do you think you feel? Do you feel like you've made progress?" I said as Naya pushed a few strands of Ari's chocolate brown hair behind her ear. "Well, i guess i feel better, but i still feel empty. Im not about to go and try to die again but i still have no one. Like, i no i have you guys, D and Puck but, other than that...i dont even have a real home, a family. But...im dealing with it, not much i can really do about it."

Naya gave me a look that told me she wanted to bring up our idea, that she felt that then was as good a time as any. "Ari, do wanna go for a walk outside with HeMo and I, we wanna talk to you about something, get your thoughts on it?" I was shocked, Naya seemed to pull the right words, thinking back to how nervous she was, i was proud.


	6. P2 Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 - Ariana's POV

I found my shoes and followed the pair out of my room, right and down the hall until we came to the lift. Once inside, making sure we were alone i decided fill the silence, "Uhm, is everything okay?" i wasnt sure what was going on, i wasn't sure whether to feel nervous or not, i wasn't even sure what to think. "Yeah, we just want to discuss something with you, we will explain more when we are out in the courtyard okay?" Naya, standing on my right in the lift, placed her left hand on my right shoulder. I nodded, just in time for the lift to reach ground floor and opened its doors. HeYa followed me outside, they had never gone to the back area yet, where as i kind of got to know my way around the whole place, so i lead the way. I knew that the psychiactric ward on the fifth floor, emergency on the second floor, recovery on the third. I felt my chest lighten, like my ten by ten brick wall was no longer in the way, the fresh air filled my lungs as the electric doors slid open to reveal a small area covered in grass, shaded in some areas by trees, outlined by flowers of all types and colours. In small sections of the garden, sat either a park bench or a picnic table. We chose to take a small piece of grass to sit on, basking in the sun, being comfortable with each other. I was letting my thoughts get the better of me, they wern't coming back, they've been lying to me. Obviously they could see the tension building on my face, i was fidgiting with my fingers, eyes fixed on the grass just in front of my crossed legs. I was worried, scared, confused, i new i couldnt start the conversation, so i just sat their quietly, they were gonna tell me when they were ready. "So, Ari Nay and I have something we wanna get your opinion on..." I looked up towards Naya, she looked towards Heather, wide eyes and i could feel HeMo giving her a stern look and nod. Naya looked towards me and smiled awkwardly, almost as if she was embarrased by the glare Heather was giving her and the clear factor that she was just defeated. I eyes narrowed in on her, not in a scary way, but in a 'your so weird' way, she relaxed a little when she saw this. Thank god. i still sat and just waited for Naya to gather the right words, she was nervous, obviously this was bigger than i thought, i mean these girls were on television world wide weekly for fuck sakes! "So, HeMo has this guy that was living with her, Taylor. He is moving out and i am moving in." Naya was still having trouble with her words, and i leant my head to the side, slightly confused by what she was trying to get out. The brunette swallowed and regained her posure with a small hand-holding gesture from Heather. I saw as Nay looked up to meet Heathers comforting smile and encouraging eyes. I then watched as Naya threw a side way glance at her girlfriend then continued on, with a little more confidene. "Well, Taylor is leaving and im taking his place, to live with Heather. Now, we were thinking that if we could get the right approvments and things accomplished, we would like to see if we could have you come live with us." My eyes widened and searched the ground below me. Go and live with them? They still want me? Whats the catch? oh god, im their slave! "Ari..Ari breathe, its okay. Let me help a little here." Heather thankfully came to the rescue there, i didnt know i was hyperventaleting. "Now, before you go slamming yourself, which i can tell by your face that you already have..." Her eyes narrowed at me and quickly looked away...caught. "Now, Naya and I are getting quite serious and we have had quite a few discussions about a few things lately. We have been best friends for a long time and have been together for nearly two years now. I asked Naya to move in, before Taylor decided he was leaving, which gave us something else to talk about. Naya had finished moving her stuff in on the weekend, and Tuesday night, so two days ago, she asked me to marry her." Heather was beaming, almost looked like fireworks were radiating from her, as she said the last part, she was staring into Naya's eyes. I am thirteen, although i thought it was sweet, i also wanted to throw up. "Ah-hem" Those two would have stayed like that for hours if i didnt interupt. "Ugh, sorry...anyway" Naya continued. "We were wondering if you wanted to come live with us, if we can get the right things sorted out, we wanted to know what you felt about us adopting...you?" I face went blank...then i remember Heather's leaning over mine...was i laying down? Was she repeating my name and telling me to wake up? "Uh wha...what happened?" I said holding my head as i was helped to a seated position by Heather. "You ugh kinda fainted honey." As i got my bearing i relised that none of the exchange was a dream...all real. I grabbed Naya's arm and brought it up so it could slap me across the face. Nope, not a dream...however her face was fucking priceless. "Ari!" Heather whined. "Sorry...just had to make sure." I mumbled.

Naya's POV

Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck! Crap! We made the poor girl collapse! Oh god! And she thought it was a dream! ...SHE MADE ME SLAP HER!

It wasnt until Ariana awkwardly poked my bicep i relised i was in a trance or something. I looked between the two girls before me...even Heather had a weird look on her face...awkward. I cleared my throat, "So ugh...where were we?" They both shifted thankfully, i felt their eyes burn through me like lasers. "We, were just about to hear Ari's opinion our idea. Now, Ariana, i dont want you to feel you have to answer us right now or feel like you have to say yes. I mean yes, we are engaged but we have to go through a few hoops in order to put this whole thing underway. So nothing is set in stone. Like i said just an idea, we want your thoughts. We've spoken to D and she thinks it could be great for all of us, but only if its okay by you. Im not one for deadlines, but if you wanna get out of this place on time, you only have a couple of days to decide ok?" SUPERR HEATHERRRRR! Bitch, always came to rescue, oh where would i have been with out the girl...ugh fucking no where, thats where! I dont have a family anymore, aside from Henry, and the rest of the glee kids, but Heather is all i need. And, she cant go a day without making me see that. I love her, its as simple as that, i guess thats what it comes down to.


End file.
